Pocoyo, Remember Us!
by Pieree
Summary: [Cartoon: Pocoyo] Karena jatuh dengan kepala yang terbentur, Pocoyo menjadi lupa ingatan. Ia hanya bisa ingat, apabila diingatkan. Tapi, masalahnya hanya satu: Pato, Elly, Loula dan lain-lain kan tidak ada yang bisa berbicara. Jadi ini bagaimana? Pocoyo/Elly/Pato/Loula. R&R?
1. Benturan

**summary**

**Karena jatuh dengan kepala yang terbentur, Pocoyo menjadi lupa ingatan. Ia hanya bisa ingat, apabila diingatkan. Tapi, masalahnya hanya satu: Pato, Elly, Loula dan lain-lain kan tidak ada yang bisa berbicara****.**** Jadi ini bagaimana?**

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah, seperti biasa, Pocoyo sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya. Permainan yang kali ini mereka pilih adalah bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Kena! Loula kena!" Pocoyo berseru ketika tangan mungilnya berhasil mengenai anjingnya.

"Guk!" Loula berlari-lari kecil dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berhubung Pocoyo sudah berlari menjauh, Loula pun mencari incaran yang lain yang lebih dekat, yaitu Pato.

Pato sempat berlari, namun karena paruh _oranye_-nya menyentuh tiang lampu, dirinya terjatuh. Tanpa waktu lama, jilatan dari Loula menyentuh pipinya.

"Guk! Guk!" Gonggongan dari Loula menandakan bahwa Pato yang kali ini jaga.

"Kwek! Kwek!" Pato memutar paruhnya ke belakang, lalu ia menyipitkan kedua mata bulatnya. Sekarang dia harus mencari orang yang bisa dikenainya. Tak kemudian, dilihatnya Elly yang sedang mengintip dari balik pohon. Tubuh besarnya yang berwarna pink itu jelas sekali terlihat di belakang pohon berbatang tipis tersebut.

Pato membuat suara tawa kemenangan. Sembari berteriak ala bebek, Pato mulai berlari ke Elly.

Sayangnya, Elly sadar. Gajah betina itu langsung berlari. Namun, gerakannya yang lambat tidak bisa menyaingi larian Pato yang cepat. Karena itu, Pato pun meloncat ke arahnya dan memeluk Elly dari belakang. Namun karena itu keseimbangan Elly goyang.

Dirinya terhuyung ke depan.

Namun... tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, tepat beberapa senti di depan Elly, sudah ada Pocoyo di sana.

**BRUKH!**

.

.

.

**POCOYO—REMEMBER-US—!**

**Pocoyo by Gullermo Garcia Carsi**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Pocoyo—Pato—Elly—Loula)**

.

.

**one of four**

-benturan-

.

.

Setelah beberapa detik terbaring, Elly pun sedikit bangkit. Gajah berwarna pink mencolok itu segera mengusap kedua sikunya yang sempat terbentur.

"Kwek!"

Mendengar suara jeritan Pato, Elly langsung menoleh dan melihat tubuh bebek kuning itu yang tertindih bokongnya. Elly terkejut dan segera berdiri. Ia membuat gerakan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, tanda ia meminta maaf. Pato yang sudah lega pun hanya mengangguk.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

Suara Loula menyadarkan kedua sahabat itu dari kegiatannya. Kemudian saat melihat Loula—si anjing—mulai menampilkan raut wajah sedihnya, Elly memiringkan kepalanya. Ia bingung.

Suara gajah yang membuat nada bertanya terdengar. Dan Loula pun menggonggong sedih dan kemudian mendekati seorang anak kecil yang tertidur terlungkup di lantai. Tampaknya ia juga sempat menjadi korban tibanan Elly ketika ia jatuh.

Pato dan Elly yang khawatir pun segera membalikkan tubuh Pocoyo, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah hal yang mengejutkan.

Pocoyo tidak sadarkan diri. Dan juga... ada darah di dahi anak kecil berumur 3 tahun itu.

"Kwekk! Kwek kwek!?" Pato panik. Sayap kecilnya terus menunjuk ke dahi Pocoyo yang terus menghasilkan aliran darah yang berbau besi, seolah-olah meminta penjelasan.

Elly juga bingung. Jadi, ia hanya bisa duduk dan menaruh kepala Pocoyo ke pahanya. Pertamanya, ia bersihkan darah dan segala luka dari Pocoyo dengan menggunakan kain basah dan perban—yang tersedia di ransel birunya. Setelah selesai, dia tepuk pelan pipi tembem Pocoyo, berharap anak kecil pencinta biru itu bisa sadarkan diri. Tidak hanya Elly, Loula dan Pato juga ikut membantu sang gajah untuk membangunkan Pocoyo. Tapi tidak ada yang berhasil.

Namun, lama-lama kedua mata Pocoyo yang terpejam itu lama-lama seakan berkedip. Sedetik kemudian, Pocoyo pun membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengerjap pelan dan mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

Elly, Pato dan Loula menghela nafas lega, tapi kemudian mereka sedikit cemas ketika melihat tatapan Pocoyo yang terasa kosong.

Elly menanyakan keadaan Pocoyo dengan cara menepuk pundaknya. Namun, Pocoyo hanya meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir bawah.

Kemudian, ia pun berbicara. "Kalian siapa?"

Semuanya pun terkejut.

Sepertinya... Pocoyo lupa ingatan.

Jadi ini bagaimana?

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Hai, ini fict pertamaku di fandom Pocoyo. Aku suka banget sama Pocoyo, jadi kuharap juga kalian suka ceritaku. Terima kasih... :D**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


	2. Coba Ingat-Ingat

**previously**

Elly menanyakan keadaan Pocoyo dengan cara menepuk pundaknya. Namun, Pocoyo hanya meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir bawah.

Kemudian, ia pun berbicara. "Kalian siapa?"

Semuanya pun terkejut.

Sepertinya... Pocoyo lupa ingatan.

Jadi ini bagaimana?

.

.

Mendengar itu, Elly, Pato dan Loula tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka wajahnya masing-masing. Perlahan-lahan, Pato menggerakkan sayap kecilnya. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kwek?" Tanyanya perlahan.

Pocoyo mengerjap.

"Kwek, kwek?"

Bibir Pocoyo mengerucut, ia cemberut. "Kamu... bicara apa?"

Ketiga pasang mata—yang berada di sekitar bayi biru itu—terbelalak. Jangan bilang Pocoyo juga tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Elly menjadi cemas, ia segera menarik Pato dan Loula menjauh. Dengan bisikan-bisikan kecil yang terdengar di sana, terbuatlah kesimpulan menyedihkan kalau Pocoyo sudah benar-benar melupakan mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

**POCOYO—REMEMBER—US—!**

**Pocoyo by Gullermo Garcia Carsi**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Pocoyo—Pato—Elly—Loula)**

.

.

**two of four**

-coba ingat-ingat-

.

.

Setelah perbincangan singkat di antara anjing, bebek dan gajah betina, akhirnya ketiganya memberikan sebuah kesimpulan: Pocoyo benar-benar lupa ingatan, dan Pocoyo sudah tidak mengerti lagi bahasa yang mereka katakan.

Oleh sebab itu, untuk membuatnya sadar... Elly memberikan sebuah ide. Yaitu... berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat.

Karenanya, segeralah Elly mendekati Pocoyo dan duduk di hadapannya. Di samping mereka berdua, tersedialah Loula dan Pato yang mengamati.

Pertamanya, Elly melepaskan tas birunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pena yang agak panjang. Ia pegang ujung benda panjang tersebut, lalu menunjuk ke wajah Pocoyo. Bayi berumur tiga tahun itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya?"

Elly memperserius pandangannya, lalu ia menunjuk dirinya. Gajah tersebut menggeleng.

Seandainya Pocoyo tau, saat ini Elly sedang menanyakan 'Apa kamu tidak tau aku?'.

Tapi sayangnya Pocoyo hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Ia tidak mengerti—sama sekali.

"Kwekkk..." Pato menghela nafas. Dan kemudian, sepasang mata bulatnya terbuka. "Kwek!"

Segeralah Pato berlari menuju suatu tempat, lalu kembali dengan beberapa lembar kertas putih yang dia gigit dengan paruh _oranye_-nya.

"Guk! Guk!"

Loula menyetujui ide Pato. Pato pasti menyuruh Elly menuliskan sesuatu di kertas. Siapa tau jika Pocoyo dapat membaca, ia bisa mengerti.

Elly pun menuliskan kalimat 'apa kamu mengingat kami?'. Meskipun tulisannya jelek, setidaknya bisa terbaca. Pocoyo mengernyit, lalu ia menggeleng.

Elly bersuara, dan kemudian ia menepuk wajahnya sendiri. Ia lupa kalau Pocoyo masih belum bisa baca.

Tapi mereka masih belum menyerah. Pato pun menyentuh pundak Pocoyo, lalu menyuruhnya untuk menunggu.

Kebetulan, Pocoyo mengerti maksud dari gerakan sayap Pato. Jadinya ia mengangguk.

Selama beberapa menit, Pato, Elly dan Loula menghabiskan waktu dengan menggambar menggunakan krayon. Kali ini mereka berdoa agar Pocoyo dapat mengerti maksud pertanyaan mereka apabila diadaptasikan ke gambaran.

Oke, semuanya selesai.

Kali ini Elly menunjukkan gambar wajah ceria Pocoyo dengan tulisan namanya di bawah gambar tersebut.

Pocoyo melihat gambar Elly, lalu ia melihat kedua telapak tangannya. Ia pandangi lagi gambar tersebut dan menyentuh tulisan 'POCOYO' di bawah sana dengan telunjuknya.

"Po... co... yo..." Pocoyo mengeja namanya. Lalu ia terdiam dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Pocoyo? Aku?"

"Kwek!" Pato mengangguk kegirangan.

Gambar selanjutnya, gambar Pato. Di sana ada tiga gambar. Gajah berwarna _pink_, bebek kuning dan anjing coklat. semuanya telah diberi nama masing-masing di bawah gambarnya."

Pocoyo kembali mengeja.

"E... lly. Elly?"

Elly mengiyakan, lalu gajah tersebut menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Pa... to..."

"Kwek!" Pato mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Dan... Lo... u... la."

"Guk!"

Pocoyo memandangi mereka.

Dia tunjuk Elly. "Elly..."

Dia tunjuk Pato. "Pato..."

Dia tunjuk Loula. "Loula..."

Dan terakhir, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Pocoyo?"

"KWEK!"

Pato memeluk Pocoyo.

Meski Pocoyo belum sepenuhnya mengingat mereka, setidaknya sahabatnya yang itu sudah dapat mengetahui nama mereka.

Tapi, ini belum selesai. Pato, Elly maupun Loula harus terus membantu Pocoyo sampai ia mengingat semuanya...

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Haha, update nih. Maaf ya kalo fict-nya ga jelas. Soalnya agak susah sih kalo ngebuat fict dengan chara yang ngga bisa ngomong kayak si Elly, Pato dan Loula... :D**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


	3. Keliling

**previously**

Dia tunjuk Elly. "Elly..."

Dia tunjuk Pato. "Pato..."

Dia tunjuk Loula. "Loula..."

Dan terakhir, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Pocoyo?"

"KWEK!"

Pato memeluk Pocoyo.

Meski Pocoyo belum sepenuhnya mengingat mereka, setidaknya sahabatnya yang itu sudah dapat mengetahui nama mereka.

Tapi, ini belum selesai. Pato, Elly maupun Loula harus terus membantu Pocoyo sampai ia mengingat semuanya...

.

.

Setelah Pocoyo berhasil mengingat nama mereka bertiga, Elly, Pato dan Loula turut senang mengetahuinya. Namun, mereka masih belum puas apabila belum mengembalikan ingatan awal Pocoyo yang telah hilang. Karena itu, ketiga sahabat dari balita tersebut pun bertekad untuk pantang menyerah.

Seperti saat ini...

"Kwek...!" Di depan Pocoyo, Elly dan Loula, Pato menunjuk sebuah _black board_ yang berada di belakangnya dengan kapur tulis. Dari papan itu, Pato telah menggambar rencananya untuk memulihkan ingatan Pocoyo.

Sayap kuning Pato yang memegang kapur pun mengetuk permukaan papan tulis.

"Kwek, kwek kwek kwek!"

Menurut Pato; cara pertama, kita ajak Pocoyo untuk jalan-jalan sebentar ke sekitar. Kedua, kalau bertemu dengan orang, kita lihat reaksi Pocoyo—siapa tau Pocoyo masih mengenal salah satu dari teman-temannya yang ada di sini.

"Guk!"

Loula bersorak senang, diikuti oleh Elly yang bertepuk tangan.

Dan Pocoyo pun hanya bisa terbingung-bingung di tempatnya terduduk.

.

.

.

**POCOYO—REMEMBER—US—!**

**Pocoyo by Gullermo Garcia Carsi**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Pocoyo—Pato—Elly—Loula)**

.

.

**three of four**

-keliling-

.

.

"Kita mau ke mana...?" Sambil berjalan mengikuti ketiga temannya, Pocoyo bertanya.

Elly pun menatapnya dengan senyum. Dia tepuk pelan kepala Pocoyo yang ditutupi oleh topi biru. Gajah betina itu menyuruhnya untuk tenang—dan mengikuti mereka bertiga yang akan mengajak Pocoyo untuk berkeliling.

"Guk! Guk guk!"

Mendadak, Loula menggonggongkan suaranya ketika mereka melewati sebuah pohon.

"Kwek?" Pato bertanya, sedikit bingung dengan reaksi Loula. Kemudian, Loula segera berlari ke sebuah pohon yang berada tak jauh di sampingnya, lalu segera mengadah.

"Zzz..."

Dari dengkuran halus tersebut, Elly pun dapat menyadari dengan cepat kalau di atas pohon itu ada Sleepy Bird yang sedang tertidur.

"Kwek! Kwek kwek kwekk!" Pato tersadar, kemudian bebek kuning itu meneriakinya dari bawah. Seolah-olah menyuruh burung tersebut untuk segera bangun.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, burung bulat itu pun membuka kedua matanya dengan berat. Dari sarangnya yang nyaman, ia lihat ada yang sedang memanggil-manggil dirinya.

"—?"

Burung tersebut memiringkan kepalanya, petanda bahwa ia bingung. Lalu bersama ekspresi yang masih mengantuk, ia mencoba untuk mengepakkan kedua sayapnya dan terbang turun.

Setelah mendaratkan tubuh gempalnya di bawah, burung berbulu biru kehijauan itu bertanya.

Tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan sang burung, Pocoyo langsung didorong maju oleh Elly.

"Guk?"

Ketiga pasang mata milik Elly, Loula dan Pato memerhatikan penampilan Pocoyo. Berharap Pocoyo mengingat sesuatu dari salah satu sahabatnya yang bernama Sleepy Bird itu.

Mata kecil Pocoyo menatapnya dan meneliti setiap bagian dari tubuhnya dengan seksama. Bahkan saking seriusnya berpikir, Pocoyo sampai memicingkan kedua matanya. Sampai akhirnya, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf... aku tidak mengenalnya..." Dengan lesu, Pocoyo menghela nafas.

Pato menunduk sedih. Untuk menyemangati, Elly langsung menyenggolnya. Kalau Pocoyo diajak menemui yang lain, kan siapa tau ada salah satunya yang ia ingat—seperti niat awal rencananya.

Akhirnya tanpa penjelasan lebih, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan, meninggalkan Sleepy Bird yang masih kebingungan. Tapi sepertinya burung tersebut tidak terlalu memikirkannya, karena saat ini ia sudah tertidur lagi di bawah pohon.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note **

**Ah, gomen kalo chap yang ini kependekkan. Satu chap lagi tamat.**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


	4. Pelukan

**previously**

"Aku... tidak mengenalnya..." Dengan lesu, Pocoyo menghela nafas.

Pato menunduk sedih, tapi Elly langsung menyenggolnya dan menyemangatinya dengan senyuman. Kalau Pocoyo diajak menemui yang lain, siapa tau ada salah satunya yang ia ingat.

Akhirnya tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, meninggalkan Sleepy Bird yang masih kebingungan.

.

.

Setelah mereka menggunakan berjam-jam dari waktunya untuk berkeliling, hasil yang didapatkan oleh Pato, Loula dan Elly adalah nihil. Tak ada satupun teman yang diingat oleh Pocoyo di sini. Dimulai dari Butterfly, Baby Bird, Fred, Finbar, bahkan sampai Cartepillar pun tak juga dikenalinya.

Akhirnya tertinggal Pato, Elly dan Loula yang terduduk lemas. Mereka benar-benar lelah, dan sudah tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa untuk menyembuhkan ingatan Pocoyo yang sempat menghilang.

Selang beberapa saat, Elly menjerit sedih. Gajah merah muda itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. Diawali oleh isakan, perlahan-lahan ia menangis. Ia sedih apabila Pocoyo tak akan bisa mengingat mereka selama-lamanya.

Pato pun mencoba menenangkannya, tapi tak bisa. Kedua mata bebek tersebut pun malah ikut berkaca-kaca. Loula pun tertunduk.

Dari kejauhan, Pocoyo menghela nafas. Wajahnya juga ikut murung. Ia turut sedih ketika mendapati ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh teman-temannya.

Namun, sebuah pemikiran memasuki otak Pocoyo. Sekalipun rencana Pato, Elly dan juga Loula yang berniat menyembuhkannya itu tidak berhasil, mungkin tidak ada salahnya bagi Pocoyo untuk berterima kasih dan turut menyemangati mereka.

.

.

.

**POCOYO—REMEMBER—US—!**

**Pocoyo by Gullermo Garcia Carsi**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Pocoyo—Pato—Elly—Loula)**

.

.

**four of four**

-pelukan-

.

.

Di sela tangisan mereka bertiga, mendadak ada sesosok balita yang mendekat.

Merasakan adanya sang bayi berpakaian serba biru yang mendatangi mereka, sang bebek, anjing dan juga gajah mengadah. Dilihatnya Pocoyo yang sedang tersenyum manis kepada mereka semua.

"Kalian, jangan nangis..."

"Kweekk..." Pato menyahut sedih. Ia berkata kalau mereka benar-benar menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu Pocoyo.

Pocoyo hanya mengangguk perlahan. Meski ia tidak mengerti kalimat yang dikeluarkan Pato, dari nadanya Pocoyo menyimpulkan adanya penyesalan di sana. "Tidak apa..."

Mereka bertiga pun semakin menangis.

Pocoyo menghela nafasnya perlahan, dan kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Meski saat ini aku hanya sebatas mengingat nama... aku yakin kalau kalian bertiga adalah teman-temanku yang baik hati."

Mendengarnya, tiga pasang mata itu langsung berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sayang kalian..."

"Kweeek!" Pato menjerit sedih. Dia langsung menabrak tubuh Pocoyo, dan memeluknya erat. Pocoyo tertawa senang, lalu balas memeluknya.

Loula menyusul. Anjing tersebut segera memeluk Pocoyo dari samping dan kemudian menjilati pipi tembemnya.

Elly yang masih menangis pun berdiri. Gajah tersebut ingin bergabung memeluk Pocoyo, karena itu ia berlari cepat. Namun karena kesedihan yang meluap-luap, Elly tidak sadar kalau ada batu di depannya.

Kakinya tersandung, dan kemudian...

**BRUKH!**

"KWEKKKK!"

Pato menjerit histeris saat ia merasakan dirinya tak bisa bernafas—akibat ditiban oleh si gajah. Loula juga ikut mengkaing-kaing kesakitan.

Elly segera merasa bersalah. Dengan raut wajah menyesal, ia meminta maaf ke Pato, Loula dan Pocoyo yang sempat ditindihnya.

Tapi... kenapa tidak ada suara Pocoyo, ya?

"GUK!?" Loula bagaikan menjerit histeris saat menyadari Pocoyo yang masih terbaring. Dan ketika anjing coklat itu membalikkan tubuh Pocoyo, dilihatnya dahi Pocoyo yang membiru.

Elly berteriak horor. Dirinya menjadi semakin merasa bersalah.

Namun, ketika gajah tersebut akan membawa Pocoyo ke sesuatu tempat—yang mungkin untuk bisa merawatnya—Pocoyo sudah terlebih dulu siuman.

Bocah lelaki itu pun menguap pelan—seolah-olah baru bangun tidur. Dan kemudian, ia memandangi satu per satu temannya yang sedang memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Loula? Elly? Pato? Kenapa wajah kalian terkejut?"

Pato mengerjap pelan. Segeralah ia berlari dan pergi. Setelah beberapa detik terlewat, Pato kembali dengan membawakan ulat hijau bernama Cartepillar—yang tadinya tidak begitu jauh dari mereka.

"Kwek! Kwek kwek?"

"Kenapa Pato menanyakan itu?" Pocoyo kebingungan. "Tentu saja dia Cartepillar."

Elly pun menyentuh Pocoyo, dan kemudian menyentuh dirinya sambil bertanya.

Pocoyo menjawab dengan lancar. "Kamu? Namamu Elly. Masa Elly sendiri lupa?"

"GUK GUK GUK!"

Loula berteriak. Dirinya melompat-lompat. Bukan hanya dia, Elly dan Pato pun terlonjak kesenangan.

Ternyata, benturan di kepala Pocoyo-lah yang telah membuatnya kembali mengingat apa yang sempat dia lupakan.

"Memangnya... ada apa sih?"

Dibiarkan terdiam sendirian—di saat ketiga temannya kegirangan—Pocoyo pun keheranan.

Tapi sepertinya tidak apalah, karena ini sudah menjadi _happy ending_.

Mungkin Elly, Pato dan Loula akan menceritakan selengkapnya sesaat mereka sedikit lelah.

Dan akhirnya, mereka bertiga pun langsung memeluk—lagi—Pocoyo. Erat.

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note **

**Complete dehh, ahaha. Maaf apabila endingnya kecepetan :))**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
